Promise Me
by xXBobblyWackXx
Summary: "I don't want your apology or your roses, Sonic." she snapped, spitting his name out like poison. "You know what I would like? A promise. That it'll never happen again. Maybe a little commitment sprinkled in there for once. And I want you to mean it. Like, really mean it. Because the truth is, I'm tired of all of this." A SonAmy one-shot with a twist.


_Here's me making my big comeback. My entire accounts been revamped, reset, wiped out, cleaned. I'm a whole new person. _

_I wrote this at three in the morning (mostly out of boredom and part venting) just for you. Prepare for a massive plot twist at the end._

* * *

After a rather eventful encounter with Sonic last night, Amy woke up in her bed surrounded by used tissues and dried tears. Her head pounded against her skull, and she felt like dirt. Above all, she just wanted to go back to bed and never wake up. What was the use, anyway? Everyone else had moved on with their lives and she was still hung up on some childish infatuation. After all, that's all it was, right? Simply infatuation. (She would later find that she was horribly, horribly wrong and that her feelings went much deeper than she thought.) Amy curled back up into her blankets, in no mood to get up and get on with her life. What was there to do anyway? Everything seemed pointless. Was there even a point in breathing?

She briefly considered suicide.

The idea was almost immediately dismissed. She knew her life had a purpose. And chasing an unattainable crush wasn't it. A tear slipped from her eye. _Drip. _She imagined herself as a cop standing before Sonic, gun at the ready and cuffs hanging from her fingers. "Sonic the Hedgehog," she would say, "You're under arrest."

"For what?" he would ask, as clueless as ever.

"For the murder of my feelings." she would say, an icy expression taking her normally soft features. She'd then cuff him and throw him in the back of the squad car while he begged for mercy.

Amy gave a dry laugh at the silly thought. You wouldn't realize it upon first meeting her, but she actually had a big imagination. She was very creative, and had a nack for the arts. But did Sonic notice in all of his hurry to get away from her? No. She heaved a heavy sigh as another tear fell. _Drop._ She had so much to offer the world. But all of her talents were over-looked. People didn't know her for her amazing baking skills. No, they knew her as "Sonic's crazy fangirl". She hated that word. _Fangirl_. Even uttering it brought a bad taste into her mouth. She brought it on herself though, she supposed. Wasting her formative years on some boy. Vanilla had warned her. Told her it was a bad decision and that she would regret it later in life.

Boy, did she turn out to be right.

Amy's chest hurt as she thought about all the wasted opportunities. She'd sacrificed a lot for that hedgehog. Ruined a lot of relationships for him. Hurt a lot of people. But the person she winded up hurting the most was herself. She scowled. She was an adult. She didn't need this in her life.

In a sudden burst of confidence she threw the covers off of her body, embracing the cold that wrapped around her. It was time to stop sitting around. She strode up to the doors of her balcony and threw them open, despite the only clothes she had on being her underwear. Amy raised both middle fingers up into the air and hollered, "Fuck you, World! I'm doing things my way!" And, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls, promptly walked back into her apartment, slamming the doors behind her. She quickly washed up, did her makeup, and dressed in the most fashionable outfit she owned. She walked out of the front door, locking it behind her.

Ironic how the first person she ran into happened to be the last person she wanted to see.

_Sonic_.

They collided on her way onto the elevator, and on his way out of it. It seemed he was on her way to visit her. He was the first to speak. "Uh, um" his voice cracked, and he paused to clear his throat. "Hey, Amy." She just stared at him, sitting on one hip with her arms crossed and lip jutting out, an uninterested expression plastered on her face. Sonic was a little surprised by her lack of response, but continued on despite that. "I, uh, came to apologize." He paused again, waiting for a reaction. Her eyebrows raised expectantly. "I brought flowers," he offered, brandishing the most beautiful bouquet or flowers that anyone had ever laid eyes on. When she still said no words, he began to get desperate. This wasn't like her. This wasn't the Amy Rose he knew. "What do you want from me?!" He all but screamed, no doubt waking what few neighbors already weren't out and about.

"First of all, I would like you to keep it down. We are not alone. There are people here trying to sleep. Second, I don't want your apology or your roses, _Sonic._" she snapped, spitting his name out like poison. "You know what I would like? A promise. That it'll never happen again. Maybe a little commitment sprinkled in there for once. And I want you to mean it. Like, _ really_ mean it. Because the truth is, I'm tired of all of this. I'm an adult now. I'm nearly old enough to drink. I can't handle all of your drama anymore, Sonic. I just can't-" her sentence was cut short by a sob. "See what you do to me? I'm a mess, can't you see that? This is _your mess_ that _you created_, and all you can do is just stand there!"

Unsure of what to do, Sonic dropped the bouquet and attempted to pull her into an embrace. Amy pushed him away. "You didn't promise! You can't even commit to a silly little promise!"

Sonic stood there at a loss for words.

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at him. "Oh so _ now_ you have nothing to say to me? I can't believe you. You know what? I'm done. I don't have the time or the patience for this." On her way to the elevator, she was stopped short by him grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him.

"I promise."

She stared at him in disbelief and shook her head. "That's it? Years of heartbreak and humiliation and that's it?"

"Amy Rose, I'm sorry and I love you." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"For real? Like really? Oh my god is this really happening?" she started to fan herself. "Wow I-"

All of a sudden a camera crew came out from hiding. Amy looked around frightened. _Ding!_ Out leaped Ashton Kutcher from the elevator. "This is Ashton Kutcher you've beeeeeeen PUNK'D!"

Amy was speechless.

And then...

"OH HELL NO!"

Sonic will never walk the same way again.

* * *

ha HAAAAA I really had you goin there for a second didn't I? LMAO

sorry not sorry

but i am physically incapable of doing anything serious tbh

maybe one day i will be

_**but today is not that day**_


End file.
